For the Protection of The Moon Princess
by StarMoonBunny
Summary: Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are one their way to Hogwarts! Voldemort tries take over the world again and kill Harry, but this time he's got the Senshi to deal with! Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover. PG-13 mild language and innuendo! R&R Please!
1. The Letter

For the Protection of the Moon Princess Author: StarMoon*Bunny Rating: PG Chapter: The Letters  
  
Er. I don't know what started this idea going in my head, but I just needed to get it onto some paper (or on a word document in my case) It'll only be a strange combo, but, whatever works, do it. Without further ado,  
  
For the Protection of the Moon Princess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A young woman with light blond hair tied into two neat buns on the top of her head played with some small instruments on the old mans desk, her feet barely touching the floor. A older woman who looked like she was much past 20 sat talking to the old man, this was no ordinary old man this was Professor Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Professor, I came here seeking you for the protection of Usagi," The little blond looked up at the mention of her name, but quickly returned to tinkering with the silver ornaments on the desk.  
  
"I can see that, I assure you, Queen Serenity, that your daughter is perfectly safe here." He looked down at the young girl with soft eyes.  
  
"I was hoping that I could enroll her in your courses along with her 3 guardians." She looked down at the little Usagi, gently pulling her back onto her seat, so she would not drop the things she continued to fiddle with.  
  
"I would like to do so your majesty, but she is simply too young , I don't think that she would fit well with the training and into socializing with the other students."  
  
Queen Serenity fought back tears.  
  
"I know that it would be very hard to train a 5 year old, but please, she is a good child and would do her best. Professor, I fear for her safety, if she were to be killed by-by-" Queen Serenity's tears spilled openly onto her smooth white dress. Dumbledor pulled out a handkerchief for the Queen to dry her tears on.  
  
"I'm not sure what I would do."  
  
Usagi awoke once again, having that strange dream, her mother talking to.Professor Dumbledore? Who the heck was that?! She'd been Sailor Moon for 3 years of her life and still that strange dream was still unanswered! Usually, they would predict a future battle or event but this dream simply baffled her.  
  
Usagi's train of thought was rudely interrupted Luna jumping onto the bed with a letter in her mouth.  
  
"Usafwgi," she spit the letter onto the bed, "this arrived for you this morning, it's the strangest thing I've seen in quite some time." Usagi picked up the letter with utter curiosity and read the emerald green ink on the front. "Miss Tsukino Usagi  
  
The Bunny Bedroom 36 Sakura Avenue Juuban Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Usagi looked on the slip of paper in disbelief. How could someone know what room I live in my house! I must have a stalker or something!!  
  
She flipped over the letter, a beautiful wax seal on the front with some kind of shield with a lion, a snake, badger and a raven, and a few Latin words.  
  
"Luna, I'm suddenly very afraid of this letter!" Luna rolled her huge orange eyes. "Don't be silly Usagi! Just open it!" Usagi slowly slid her finger under the seal and pulled out a letter written in the same green ink as used on the envelope. It read: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Tsukino,  
  
I am pleased to inform you of your nomination for a student transfer program for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a wonderful opportunity and should not be passed by. Please take a few days and discuss this with your parents. Enclosed is a list of books and items needed for fifth years. We await your decision by owl no later then the end of next week.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Usagi looked dumbstruck, "Owl? How the hell do you reply by owl?!" Just as soon as the words left her lips a huge brown owl came swooping into her bedroom perching on the end of her bedpost.  
  
"ACKK!!" Usagi and Luna both yelled as they ducked.  
  
Ikuko-mama called up the stairs. "Usagi dear, what's going on up there? "NOTHING MOTHER!!!" She bellowed back.  
  
"Luna! What am I going to do?!" Usagi said looking back at Luna, not believing what had just swooped into her bedroom.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" she hissed back. Usagi had a feeling this was going to be a long day.  
  
Seiya wearily awoke to pounding on his bedroom door. "WHAT?!?!" he screamed in a husky voice to the thumping noise coming from the door. "It's time to get up!" Taiki said.  
  
"Just five more minutes?" Seiya said burying his face back into his pillow. Taiki kicked open the door.  
  
"C'mon! It's time to get up!" Taiki walked over to Seiya's bed, pulling off the blankets in an attempt to yank him from his warm cocoon. Seiya was stubborn and slid down as Taiki pulled the blankets off.  
  
He started to tickle him, and soon Seiya was laughing: "Ok, Ok, I'm awake, I'm awake!"  
  
Yaten sat at the table chomping on some Lucky Charms. Seiya came out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready, he said down to an empty cereal bowl. He picked up the box of Lucky Charms, shaking it as his face turned to disgust.  
  
"Yaten, 'Where are me Lucky Charms?'" he said as he stared at him angrily. "Gone." he said simply shoving the last spoonful into his mouth. "AHHHHH!!" Seiya leapt across the table beginning to strangle him. "I need that sugar in the morning numb nuts!!"  
  
Taiki sweatdropped. Another typical morning. he thought to himself. Suddenly a huge owl swept into the apartment, Seiya jumped back letting out a yelp and Yaten gasped. Taiki stood there silently.  
  
It happened to drop 3 letters onto the table each addressed to the 3 siblings. "Kill it Taiki, kill it!!!!" whined Yaten as he hugged onto Seiya. Taiki rolled his eyes. "Get off!" Seiya said pulling Yaten away from his waist. "Look it probably some lost owl that accidentally flew into our house." Seiya walked to where the owl perched. "Shoo, Shoo!" Seiya swatted at it, but the owl spread it's wings in defense. Seiya let out a muffled squeak in reply, backing away bumping into the table. Taiki noticed the papers that suddenly appeared on the breakfast table.  
  
"Guys," he said picking up the letters carefully as if they were eggshells. "Look at these." They each looked at the letters. Seiya opened his, reading it out loud.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mr. Kou,  
  
I am pleased to inform you of your nomination for a student transfer program for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a wonderful opportunity and should not be passed by. Please take a few days and discuss this with your parents. Enclosed is a list of books and items needed for fifth years. We await your decision by owl no later then the end of next week.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Hogwarts? Where's that?" Said Yaten. The group stared at him. "What?! I'm just curious!"  
  
Taiki pulled out a book that he'd brought from Kinmoto. "A population widely unknown and hidden to most, is known as the magical community, one of the very first schools for educating these soon to be witches and wizards is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he read out loud.  
  
Seiya cocked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that a school of magic wishes to enroll us? We're not smart or important; we're just a bunch of dumb kids!" Yaten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Perhaps this would have to do with another responsibility." Taiki said clearly referring to their duties as sailor senshi.  
  
"What? We have no mission anymore! We stayed on earth because the princess said we could. I suppose you could call our duty to protect Usagi, but." Taiki cut Seiya's sentence short.  
  
"Precisely! We are probably going because Usagi is going, and we have to protect her." Taiki said in a confident tone, walking over to Seiya and Yaten.  
  
"Then why not have the Inner senshis or even the Outers go with her?" Yaten said cocking his head to the side.  
  
"The Outers are too old and they probably knew no existence of the Inners or they thought we could handle it better." Taiki shrugged "For whatever reason they can count me in, learning a different type of magic sounds fun!" Taiki stuck his hand in the middle of the little circle the three formed.  
  
Yaten pinched the bridge of his nose with his thin fingers. "Only you would think that Taiki."  
  
Seiya also stuck his hand in the center. "Anything for Odango!" They gave Yaten a pleading wishful look and he threw up his arms in defeat.  
  
"All for one, and one for all." he said in a dull tone as the other two cheered for joy.  
  
Usagi sat down for lunch and sighed. Alone again. She thought to herself. Minako, Makoto, and Ami had gone to the states for some elective class that Usagi had decided not to take, much to her regret now, she missed her friends a great deal, even if she had Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to keep her company at lunch. Speak of the devil.Usagi thought silently as the three joined her, they all seemed to be in a particularly cheery mood.  
  
"Hi Usagi-san," "Hey Usagi," "Hi Odango," the all said as they took their seats at the table. "Hey, Odango.Ummm, you weren't visited by an owl this morning, were you?" Seiya said sounding as if having a giant owl fly into your house was normal.  
  
"Yeah!! Oh my God that happened just this morning, and then it brought a note claming something like I should join this school for magic people.it was totally freaky." Seiya looked at her seriously.  
  
"Usagi, we've.erm, gathered some useful.information about that owl." Taiki quickly explained everything to her. Usagi several minutes later beamed with excitement at this newfound knowledge, she knew exactly what she would put on that letter she was going to send back to Hogwarts.  
  
I ACCEPT!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Interesting? Well, I didn't say it wouldn't be strange. Read and Review or drop me a line at: starmoonbunny16@hotmail.com  
  
Jaa! Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	2. Harry's Encounter

For the Protection of the Moon Princess Author: StarMoon*Bunny Rating: PG Chapter: Harry's Encounter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was just too exited to fall asleep. Soon he would be on his way back to Hogwarts, (his one and only true home) and in 10 more seconds it would be his birthday.  
  
10. 9. 8.  
  
He wondered to himself why he happened to be so gleeful about this. It's not like the Dursely's ever acknowledged his birthday, what did he expect them to come bursting in the door with a birthday cake and doing the mamba? Certainly not.  
  
7. 6. 5.  
  
Then again it WAS his birthday, what birthday wouldn't make a person excited at the thought of his birthday. So he hadn't gotten any presents from the Dursley's but this year he got quite a nice book from Hermione about his own life, which he found amusing, and a bunch of candy from Ron.  
  
4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
Harry was finally 15, what a boring and uneventful birthday. It didn't matter he was sure to have a normal school year this time! Unfortunately to his knowledge this would be the most exciting yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month later.  
  
"Ok so where do we go for this stuff? I'm sure no normal store would sell broomsticks or wands or-"  
  
Luna hushed Usagi. "Shush! You don't want all of London to know that you're going to become a witch, now do you?" Usagi sweatdropped. "Humpf. Luna your no fun." Taiki pointed to a small blackish building.  
  
"Right here." Yaten looked at it skeptically. "Yeah? Is this it? Whoopity Dig." Seiya whacked him on the head. "Shush!"  
  
The 4 walked into the tiny pub, as Taiki asked the Bartender politely where Diagon Ally was. The bartender pointed out the back.  
  
Harry entered the pub by himself. He was greeted by the usual onslaught of people wanting to shake his hand. Seeking as quietly and quickly to the back trying not to be noticed as much. The thing that drew his attention was when he got to the little storage yard in the back of the pub.  
  
A boy with a long silver ponytail with long bangs falling around his face pounded on the wall, the boy with neat hair pulled into a ponytail tried to stop him, as a blond with funny knobs in her hair, another boy with untidy bangs (Much like Harry's own) and a long black ponytail and a black cat with a crescent moon bald patch observed embarrassed by the Silver-haired boys actions.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Stupid? Trying to break down the wall? Our granny could do better!" the black haired boy yelled at the one pounding on the wall. "Oh yeah?" was all the other could say.  
  
The blond's head turned around, looking to where Harry had hidden himself. "Ano. Who are you?" She pointed towards Harry.  
  
" You don't know who I am?" He said softly, maybe these were muggles trying to get into the wizarding world.  
  
The black hair boy shrugged. "I was disappointed when she didn't know who I was either." The blond smiled brightly.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, at your service and these are my helpful friends Seiya, Yaten and Taiki," the pointed to the black hair one who saluted, the silver haired one mumbled and the brown haired one held out his hand to shake. The cat mewed softly and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh and this is Luna. She's my cat." He orange eyed gazed pierced through him and she nodded and spoke in a teenaged girls voice. "I'm very pleased to meet you Potter-san," Harry was taken aback a bit by the cat speaking.  
  
"It talks." He said. The cat rolled its eyes. "She talks would be a more polite expression." Harry had never met a cat that talked before.  
  
"Oh. So sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Luna nodded. "I don't suppose that you would know how to get into Diagon Alley now, would you?" Taiki asked. Harry could already see that he was the oldest and most proper. It reminded him very much of Percy.  
  
" Yes." Harry pulled out his wand tapping the brick 3 up from the garbage can and 2 to the left. Usagi stood mystified at the tiny street crammed with shops galore. Yaten turned towards Harry again.  
  
"What's your name? I don't think you told us." Luna answered the question for him. "The very famous Harry Potter of course!" Yaten scratched the underside of Luna's chin causing her to purr.  
  
"You're such a smart cat.aren't you?" he crooned. Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Why is he so famous?" Taiki turned towards the curious blond. "He didn't die when You-Know-Who tried to kill him. For some odd reason the curse that killed both his parents, didn't kill him." Usagi turned wide- eyed to Harry. "Scary!"  
  
"You-Know-Who? I don't know whom. Who's that Taiki?" Taiki drew the 5 closer. "Lord Voldmort." He hissed softly. "Lord Voldmort?!" Usagi repeated loudly, causing several people to turn their attention to the small group. Harry shot Usagi daggers.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Who's that?" "He was very powerful.Bad powerful. he'd been killing good people for years." Taiki explained.  
  
"Harry!" Said a voice from behind. Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing behind them.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. So good to see you!" Hermione pointed to the 4 strangers. "Who are these people Harry?"  
  
"Oh this is Usagi, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Luna." The all smiled at once. "Well I'm so very glad to meet you!" Hermione held out her hand to shake. Ron stood there, motionless. Hermione nudge him with her elbow. "Oh yeah, pleased to meet you."  
  
"So. We're transfer students to Hogwarts. Could you help us? We might get a little lost." Taiki said glancing towards Yaten and Seiya who started to ague again. Harry smiled meekly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Platform 9 and ¾? Where in the worlds name is that?" Usagi followed behind Seiya nervously.  
  
"You jump the barrier between 9 and 10." Ron said as he pushed his luggage cart along.  
  
"Jump the barrier?" Yaten repeated. "We can't go all at once or we'll be noticed." Hermione said. "So Ginny. You go first." The small group watched in horror as the little redhead went speeding into the brick wall but suddenly she was gone, like there wasn't anything there.  
  
"Harry and Ron you go too." They repeated what Ginny had done. "Ok. See you on the other side!" Hermione disappeared too.  
  
"You know it's not too late to chicken out, Fly back to Japan, and make it in time for Juuban Jr. High." Seiya said still staring at the barrier between 9 and 10.  
  
"No. we must, we promised." Usagi took a deep breath and ran through. Usagi looked at the most beautiful steam engine she'd ever seen; ruby red and black with gleaming gold letters. Usagi looked behind her, still no sight of the three lights. Usagi stuck her head back.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" They all nodded and replied in the same blatant voice. "Yes, Usagi-chan.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Draco Malfoy and The Sorting Hat

For the Protection of the Moon Princess Author: StarMoon*Bunny Rating: PG Chapter: Meet Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had all settled into a compartment and lazily watched the empty moors and fields drift by. "So where did you transfer from?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan." Seiya said as he propped his elbow on the window ledge. "Oh! Oriental wizards are so fascinating! I hear in some towns, muggles know the existence of wizards and are happy. That would be so wonderful if that could happen here. Peace between us all." Hermione said.  
  
"That's the last thing we, wizards need." a cold and bored voice sounded from the compartment door. There stood a pale pointed nose boy with two monsters ones who stood behind them.  
  
"Oh bug off Malfoy!" Hermione shot him daggers. " I see. You must be the new transfer students." Usagi smiled the brightest smile possible.  
  
"Yeah, we are. What's your name? I'm Tsukino Usagi." She bowed slightly, like they did in Japan when you met new people. Seiya shook his head slightly.  
  
That girl would make friends with a demon if we let her.  
  
Malfoy looked slightly taken back.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed behind his shoulder. "I'm very pleased to meet you." Usagi shined her 100-watt smile again. "Usagi, I wouldn't hang around with these people if I were you. Such riff- raff." Malfoy shook his head in fake pity.  
  
"But they are my friends." she said her smile fading. "Well, Weasley here is dirt poor, Granger is a Mudblood, and Potter, well there's more wrong with him than I can say." Usagi looked hurt. Seiya stood up at the sign of this. "I think you've said enough." Seiya looked at him hard, his blue eyes piercing at him. "Well, what are you going to do?" Malfoy said nonchalantly.  
  
"This." Seiya took it farther than anyone ever dared, Seiya downright punched Malfoy in the face giving him a bloody nose and mussed up his perfectly combed hair. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused. "Well! Don't just stand there, blockheads! Get him!!" Crabbe and Goyle made a motion to seize Seiya but he ducked, rolled and twisted away from their kung-fu grip. Taiki and Yaten joined in on this, taunting the dumb oxen.  
  
All the students were looking out from the compartments. The Slytherins looked shocked, but all houses cheering the three boys on who finally gave Malfoy what he deserved. Finally the little plump witch who pushed the food cart broke up the fight, pulling Malfoy to the back of the train.  
  
"You'll be dealt with when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great Job Seiya." Complained Yaten. They were all sitting in the same carriage riding up to the castle, and sure enough, there stood Professor McGonagall, tight lipped as usual when she was angry. They stepped out of the carriage, Professor McGonagall leading Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood there, light blue eyes full of questioning. Harry always felt ashamed whenever Dumbledore knew, his eyes expressed more emotion that anything else.  
  
"Sit down. Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore waved her out of the office. "So I hear that you happened to get into a little scuffle on the train." Usagi raised her hand warily.  
  
"Professor, sir, I'd just like to tell you the story myself, since Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were trying to help. They just didn't do it right." Usagi sheepishly looked at the ground. Seiya felt bad now, whenever he disappointed Odango, it was bad.  
  
"Well, Malfoy here came into our compartment, I think he was looking for trouble, but I greeted him nicely and he insulted Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sir." Dumbledore looked down at Malfoy from his long crooked nose.  
  
"Is this true Draco?" Malfoy squirmed in his seat a bit. "Of course not! I had just come to say 'Hello' to Po-Harry and his friends since it's been such a long summer." The other half of the group burst out in complaints.  
  
"Did not!" "Why you slimy lying-!" "How could say that-!" "LIAR!" Dumbledore hushed them.  
  
"That's fine. Draco has his own version. You may leave now." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left. Harry could've swore that he heard Malfoy call Dumbledore a 'senile old fool.' But Harry also knew that Dumbledore knew that Malfoy was lying. "Now, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. I expect there will be no more fights with Draco or amongst yourselves. Usagi, please do try to keep your bodyguards at bay." Dumbledore smiled a smile shimmery smile.  
  
Usagi remembered. this was Dumbledore, but her mother. why would she want to send her here? With Dumbledore. The question burned in Usagi's mind. Maybe Harry could tell her about Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Welcome Feast was grand as usual. Turkeys they size of small dogs sat on the tables, with great-heaped bowls of pudding and mounds of creamy mashed potatoes. Dumbledore stood before his audience.  
  
"I am glad to inform you that there are several exchange students here, please would you stand?" Dumbledore motioned towards the door. In the entrance stood the 4 new students. They bowed before the whole Great Hall.  
  
"They will be sorted into houses with the first years." Professor McGonagall brought in the old hat and stool motioning for the exchange students to approach.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi." Professor McGonagall called. Usagi nervously took a step towards the hat, placing it on her head. It slid down over her eyes, her golden pigtails the only things visible that was from her head.  
  
'I see. Interesting!' the hat said in a tiny voice. 'Plenty of courage I see, and loyalty to dear friends. Not afraid of hard work either. I know exactly where to put you.. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. With Harry and the others. She slid into a seat next to Ron. "Kou, Seiya." Seiya took swaggering, boastful steps towards that hat as though he was not afraid. Truly on the inside Seiya was just about ready to fall over, fainting cold away. 'Hmmmm.. Lots bravery and plenty of fiery ambition. I think you are a. GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
The hat bellowed and Seiya sat down next to Usagi, smiling as if he'd just beaten the toughest thing in his life and was trying to be humble. "Kou, Taiki." Taiki, who was at least a head taller than that of Yaten, sat on the stool patiently waiting for the hat to choose where he should be.  
  
'Oh. What a wonderful mind! So intelligent. you must be a RAVENCLAW!" The trio of brothers exchanged worried glances. How were they supposed to protect Usagi without being in the same house? Seiya gave a wink and flashed a thumbs up. Being brothers for that long had them practically began to read each other's minds. Taiki took a seat with the Ravenclaws. He didn't need to worry about Usagi. Seiya had enough spunk to guard her perfectly fine. Yaten rolled his eyes.  
  
Big whoop. he thought to himself. I get to try on a hat. I'm SO afraid! He put the hat on his head.  
  
'Ah! A challenge! Loyalty and courage here and yet you posses the quick wit and cunning sarcasm. You don't want to be overshadowed either. Just pick one. Yaten thought acidly.  
  
Alright, alright I have here a new.SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Yaten stalked towards the Slytherin table taking a seat next to Malfoy. "Well, well, well. how that mighty have fallen." Malfoy said in a cocky voice. "Shove it you temperamental S.O.B." Yaten snapped. Malfoy looked at him with hurt eyes and suddenly put on a moody face.  
  
The rest of the first years were sorted and the Sorting Hat was back to its life in Dumbledore's cupboard.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands as the plates filled with magnificent foods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry flopped into a chair along with his other friends both new and old. "I feel bad for your brother." Ron said looking at Seiya.  
  
"Who? Yaten? Oh he's fine on his own. Trust me, Malfoy'll run screaming from the Common room if he talks to Yaten too long. Yaten is quite good at annoying people." Usagi giggled.  
  
"Mainly you? Eh, Seiya?" Seiya looked at Usagi with funny eyes. "Shut up, Odango!"  
  
Hermione gave Seiya a curious look. "Odango? What does that mean?" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya. "He calls me Odango-atama. Dumpling head." Usagi pointed to the buns on the top of her head. "But most of the time he's too lazy to say the rest and calls me 'Dumpling'." The group let out a collective 'Oh'.  
  
"I think it fits you well." Seiya said in a know-it-all tone. There was a knock on the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Seiya? It's me Taiki!" The Fat Lady didn't look too happy about Taiki pounding on her frame. Seiya pushed open the portrait. "Taiki the password is 'Purple Monkey'. Too bad you aren't inside the same house as us, huh?" Taiki nodded. He drew Seiya closer to him and continued their conversation in Japanese.  
  
"This wasn't the plan! We are all supposed to protect Usagi! The dark forces could strike her at any moment! Seiya you're powerful, but you can't hold back the whole thing by yourself." Seiya nodded.  
  
"Odango can help protect herself too. She isn't weak, she has more power than you or I posses or even know of." Taiki nodded.  
  
"We can tell Yaten at breakfast. I hope he can survive Malfoy-baka." Taiki trailed off. "Of course he can. You know Yaten, Taiki. He's tougher than both of us."  
  
"Hai. Ja-ne." "Jaa, Taiki."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How weird! They are all in different houses! Will the gang find out about their other powers?(Most likely) Will Malfoy still be a pain in the ass? (Yeah, that's his job!) Stay tuned!  
  
Love, StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	4. Mocking Professor Snape

For the Protection of the Moon Princess Author: StarMoon*Bunny Rating: PG-13 Chapter: Mocking Professor Snape  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten flopped into a chair. The Green Common room suited him. The low ceiling and the dungeon walls weren't bad either. It didn't take long for Malfoy to approach Yaten again.  
  
"You're in my house now."  
  
Malfoy stated as Crabbe and Goyle loomed over his shoulder. Yaten sighed repeating the same bored look on his face that Malfoy used so often.  
  
"Yes, and I care because?" Malfoy's anger was slowly building within him. " I don't think you get it," he said through clenched teeth. "My father owns and could curse every single one of these families if I'm not treated with the respect a Malfoy deserves." Yaten arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Now you're threatening me? Boy, you're original." Malfoy's anger continued to build. "Yes I am, you wouldn't want anything to 'happen' to your dear siblings now, would you?" Yaten stood seeing eye to eye with Malfoy; lime green versus cloudy gray.  
  
"Wow, you must be a little papa's boy, bet your mommy wouldn't be to happy if I messed up your pretty little face now, would she?" Yaten's voice filled with fake sympathy. Malfoy forgot all other things, especially his reputation to uphold his 'honor'. Malfoy dived at Yaten full force, not seeing the fact that Yaten was several pounds heavier and a couple inches taller than that of his silver-blond opponent. Crabbe and Goyle tried to pry Malfoy off Yaten but Malfoy plain wouldn't let go of Yaten's long silver ponytail.  
  
iThis by far the bWORST/b disadvantage of having a ponytail./i He thought to himself. Yaten quickly pulled Malfoy off of him lining him up against the wall, pounding his face in a few more times. Malfoy would defiantly be sore in the morning.  
  
His hair mussed again and the whole Slytherin common room was a buzz with chatter and watching the fight that took place but also, none other than Professor Snape watched the duel of the two in demand for power.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Snape swept in his usual fashion, carrying the air that he was god and all shall bow to his feet.  
  
"Break it up you two." He hissed in his low-but-ever-so-loud-whisper. "The last thing I need in my day are two fighting students. Mr. Malfoy clean yourself up and be in my office in 5 minutes, and you," he stared Yaten down with his coal black eyes. "Follow me."  
  
They swept past the potions dungeon and into Snape's office still filled with grotesque versions of body parts and such floating in liquid. Snape took his seat behind his desk. "Exactly iwhat/i were you thinking?" Snape murmured. Yaten fidgeted a bit, and truly didn't care anymore.  
  
"Well, what did it ilook/i like I was doing?" Snape laughed a small laugh. The type of laugh teachers laugh when they know you are looking to get into as deep trouble as possible, and not tying to flatter them into forgiveness at all.  
  
"You, Mr. Kou, were fighting. I could iexpel/i you if I wished." Snape uttered expel as if he was swearing making a huge emphasis on it.  
  
"Yeah. So? I don't care. Do it." Yaten said nonchalantly. "Do-you-know-that-you-are-mouthing-off-to-a-iteacher/i?" Snape snapped. Yaten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, duh. You ain't no Easter Bunny." Snape uttered a colorful chain of swearwords drawing his face an inch apart from Yaten's. Yaten tried his best not to make a face. Snape's breath smelled as if something crawled into his mouth and died.  
  
"iThen-I-will./i" Is all he could muster to say, at this moment Malfoy walked in an ice pack on his black eye and his lip swollen. Yaten had taken him around the block.  
  
Snape had started to look out his window onto the grounds gathering his evil composure. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me what happened?" Malfoy put on a look that was sure to give him sympathy. Yaten rolled his eyes again, was nothing sacred to this stupid git?  
  
"Well Sir, I was trying to greet him politely as always." iYou wish./i Thought Yaten.  
  
"And he jumped on me attacking and nearly killing me." Malfoy's voice sounded as if he was trying to hold back tears.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Quite the little actor, eh Malfoy?" Malfoy shot Yaten daggers. Yaten shook his head. "Surely, even you, could see through this stupid idiot." Yaten pointed to Malfoy looking at Snape. Snape had to admit; this ungrateful child did have a point.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I will take 50 points from Slytherin due to your little fight with Mr. Kou." He turned his pitch-black eyes on Yaten. "And you will serve a month of detention with ime./i"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Usagi met outside the Great Hall.  
  
"So, How was it sleeping with the lions?" Seiya said with a smirk. Yaten looked as if he was going to bite of Seiya's head off. Usagi gave them both a puzzled look. "Don't you mean snakes?" the group sweatdropped. "It's an expression Usagi-chan," Said Taiki.  
  
"Well, if you count getting a months worth of detention from Snape grand, than it went perfectly well." Ron's mouth fell agape. "A imonth/i?! What in bloody hell would he want you to do?" Hermione gave Ron her McGonagall impression look.  
  
"Ron! I'm sure what ever Yaten did a months detention should do." Yaten furrowed his brow.  
  
"Thanks for being on my side Hermione." Usagi shook her head. "Please, let's not fight. I'm sure Professor Snape did what he had to do," Usagi smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast." Everyone but the trio of brothers followed her into the Great Hall. Seiya smiled evilly as he watched them walk away. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The other two nodded. "Yup. Prank time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Snape's class was the last in the day. Taiki had found a lot of devious little spells, but the best by far was the first spell they found. Not only could the three make running comments on Snape's class on the blackboard, it was highly undetectable. They took their seats Seiya sitting in the middle Taiki on the left and Yaten on the right. In front of them sat Usagi, Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Professor Snape came billowing into the room and the commentary began.  
  
Who does he think he is? Count Dracula or something? I vant to suck.  
  
Harry turned slightly, to see that this was their doing. Ron sniggered and Usagi smiled. Even Hermione giggled a bit. The rest of the class was trying to hold back laughs too. "Quiet yourselves!" He snapped. The class fell silent as the next message appeared.  
  
I am the God known as Professor Snape. Mortals fear and quiver at my feet!!  
  
Lavender Brown was biting her lip son hard from trying not to laugh, blood was trickling down her chin. Seamus and Dean were smiling uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" Snape snapped as he stopped his lecture about Confusion Potions.  
  
Come on old boy! You aren't that mad that you can't see two inches from you're face now, are you?   
  
Of course he is! Snape's real name is 'Snapped'.  
  
Usagi began to titter silently. Hermione smiled hysterically.  
  
Top Ten things Snape doesn't want us to know.  
  
10. His favorite color is pink.   
  
9.He cross dresses on weekends.   
  
8. He sings in the shower.   
  
7. He showers.  
  
6. His favorite CD is 'A Barbara Strisand Christmas'  
  
5. He hasn't had sex in over 20 years.   
  
4. At a point in his life he was a Chippendale's dancer.   
  
3. Shampooing is a waste of precious time.   
  
2. He wears a sparkly thong under those robes.   
  
And the Number one thing Snape doesn't want us to know is..   
  
1. It's a women's thong with matching bra.   
  
Wait you left out the part that he wants to be Frankie from a Rocky Horror Picture Show.   
  
Oh. so that's why he wears black and has a lip shaped couch.  
  
That did it. Dean and Seamus started to laugh.i Hard./i Then Harry and Ron then the whole class began to burst out laughing. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were rolling with laughter; the Head of Slytherin house was isuch/i an easy target. Snape whipped around to stare at the blackboard. His face paled. This was possibly the angriest Snape had ever been in his whole life. His usual pale completion had gone the color of a plum.  
  
"bWHO-DID-THIS?!!?!?/b" He bellowed. The class fell silent out of fear. He drew himself close to the side of the room where the Gryffindors sat staring dead into Harry's face. "100-points-from-Gryffindor." he said through clenched teeth. Harry looked at Snape in disbelief.  
  
"But I didn't do it Professor!" Harry said standing up from the table. Snape peered over his shoulder. His eyes narrowing into slits and his face contorted with silent fury. "You didn't do it, did you now Mr. Potter? Lying. 200 points from Gryffindor." He stated. The others in class looked at Snape as if he'd seriously 'snapped'.  
  
"I didn't do it I swear! I swear on my parents graves!" Harry stood challenging Snape to a staring contest. Snape shook his head slowly. "We know how much ithat/iis worth to you now, hmmm?" Snape never before had insulted Harry this bad in all his time at Hogwarts. Harry was overcome by never-ending fury.  
  
"iHow dare you insult my parents!/i " Harry muttered under his breath and he took a flying leap towards Snape tackling him to the ground. Snape choked, his raven black hair swirling around his face as he was attacked by the 15-year-old boy. Harry managed to punch Snape in the jaw once before Snape seized Harry's wrist. He was squeezing so tightly, that it had started to bruise.  
  
"Go. Professor Dumbledore. March. NOW!" Snape pointed with his free hand to the doors. Harry really didn't have a choice, Snape drug Harry along as if he was a toy. Harry knew now this was the end of Dumbledore's patience. He'd for sure be expelled. Snape dragged Harry along to gargoyles statue.  
  
"Chocolate Covered Raisins." Snape demanded as the gargoyle leapt to the side. They ascended the staircase and Snape pushed open the big doors to Dumbledore's office. Snape threw Harry from behind him with such force that Harry fell to his knees. Snape's hair was still wildly framing his face and his chest heaved up and down like he'd been running a marathon.  
  
"Headmaster, expel Harry Potter this instant!" He pointed to the bruised teenager on the floor. Dumbledore took a look at Snape then at Harry. "Severus, please, calm yourself." Dumbledore's eyes looked down at Harry on the floor. "Harry please take a seat and kindly would iboth/i of you explain what happened?" They both took a seat a far from each other.  
  
"He iattacked/i me!" Snape hissed coldly.  
  
"He iinsulted/i my idead/i parents!" Harry said fury swirling in his great green orbs of eyes. Dumbledore gave them both a gaze that calmed them instantaneously. He turned his head towards Snape.  
  
"You insulted Lily and James?" he said his blue eyes filling with disappointment. Snape seemed to be softened by this and swallowed.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "Severus, I'm very disappointed in you." Dumbledore turned his sad eyes to Harry. "You attacked Professor Snape?" Harry stared at the ground feeling more ashamed than he'd ever felt in his whole life.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Both of you were very wrong. Now what in the world could've started this whole mess?" Harry spoke again.  
  
"There was someone mocking Professor Snape on the blackboard. Professor Snape accused me of doing it, when I didn't. He also took about 300 points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I see." He said. "I don't suppose you would know who did this Harry would you?" Harry considered the possibilities in his head. If he told who did it, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten could all be expelled. He'd better not risk it. "I don't know Professor." He said in a small voice. Snape had another outburst.  
  
"He's lying Headmaster. If you let me give him the Veriserum, he could really tell who did it." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No Severus, I'm sure the guilty conscience that the person will have to live with will be enough." Harry breathed an inward sigh of relief. At least he was safe for now. Although, Harry was still a bit worried that Snape would try to spike his pumpkin juice from now on. Maybe he should take a page out of Moody's book and start to drink from a hip flask.  
  
"However, You will have to serve a detention for attacking Professor Snape. Even if the teacher was wrong in the first place. I suggest you both go back to your classes." They both nodded and left Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh boy! Now we got him ticked! What happens to Snapey-whapy when he gets angi-wangy? I don't know but I'm pretty sure I idon't/i want to stick around to find out! Stay Tuned for the next chapter!  
  
StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	5. The Voldemort Factor

For the Protection of the Moon Princess  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: The Voldemort Factor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So in these weeks Harry and Yaten were both miserable for doing Snape's never-ending gopher running from one place to another. One day Harry and Yaten were carrying a rather large caldron from the dungeons to the high castle storage rooms.  
  
"This is ridiculous! You didn't even do it yet you get a detention. Stupid Taiki sometimes I wish he iwasn't/iso smart." Yaten said as they carried the caldron up another flight of stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I should've held my temper though. Snape just wants to give me detention forever, either that or turn me into a bug and squish me." They reached the top of stairs, wiping the sweat from their brows.  
  
"I'd like to give him his piece of revenge pie and not get caught at it." Harry nodded. "You guys shouldn't be thinking such nasty thoughts!" Said a voice from behind. It was Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, you think everyone is nice!" Usagi turned her nose up at Yaten's comment. "It's true Yaten-kun! It's just that Professor Snape has had to harden his heart for more than one reason." Usagi started to fidget with her book bag. "Usagi, what did you find?" Harry said. Usagi sheepishly looked at Harry and pulled an old Hogwarts yearbook from her bag.  
  
"I was looking at his old yearbook, look he was a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team," There they were standing all around the small Professor Snape with the Quidditch cup and Snape was actually smiling. Harry thought it odd, but he nearly as ugly when he wasn't scowling. "But look at the picture form the Yule Ball that same year." Around the Great Hall all of the couples were smiling and laughing and having a good time.  
  
"What? I don't see anything!" Yaten said looking at Usagi impatiently. "Look closer!" She said in an exasperated voice. There, in the dark corner of the room, stood Snape alone and looking grumpy, but then sad. Harry looked up from the page and tears were glimmering in her eyes.  
  
" Poor Professor Snape. All he wanted was a friend." Usagi swallowed and hastily wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I've got to go." Usagi turned and made a quick escape down the stairs. Harry stood looking the direction that she'd disappeared.  
  
"She's so gentle." Yaten said softly. He sighed and they both picked up the caldron and began to carry it up the next set of stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said watching his step closely as he walked backwards. "She's always friendly to everyone. She doesn't care about your reputation. For example, Minako is a friend we have back home. She was an outcast, no one at the school liked to hang around with her because she was.well she was Minako. Anyway, Usagi didn't even blink before she started to be friendly to Minako."  
  
"So now are we going to have her trying to befriend Professor Snape?" Harry said as they entered the hall to the storage room.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not. She'll certainly be extra nice to him though. Usagi will keep being her normal bubbly self even if Snape decides he's going to kill her. As Seiya says, She's shines with a pure light." Yaten began to feel his pockets.  
  
"Damn! I forgot the key down in the dungeons!" Harry sighed exasperatedly, and got a huge sweatdrop over his head.  
  
(Ask! Sailor Moon is creeping up behind us all!! I dunno, it just sounded right to have Harry sweatdrop.*dodges sharp flying objects* Ok, Ok I'll stop talking! Touchy!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort sat in the Riddle house still plotting his revenge on little Harry Potter. "Hmmm, How can I kill that annoying little brat without being detected?" Wormtail suddenly burst in from the hall.  
  
"My Lord! A-a force has come to see you, Chaos." A woman in pleated black metal made her entrance. Voldemort stood up in anger.  
  
"How dare you burst in on me!? I am Lord Voldemort!" The woman sneered blasting him back in his chair. Her eyes glowed red.  
  
"Sit! Such insolence is intolerable! You and I both want the same thing. My problem is a young girl, goes by the name of Tsukino Usagi, little to others she is really the reincarnation of the Princess Serenity, Goddess of the moon. If I can get rid of this little annoyance the Universe would be mine!" Voldemort looked up at the pacing woman. "And what does this have to do with me?" Voldemort sneered. Her eyes glimmered in a menacing way again.  
  
"I will grant you powers beyond your wand. I will give you the 4 horsemen of the Devil. Suffering, Hate, War, and Death. In turn you must rid the world of the Sailor Senshis and Harry Potter. Only they can stop us." Voldemort smiled evilly. "I like the way you think Chaos."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape sighed. How dumb were these new students? He'd explained the sleeping draught at least 5 times and still they knew nothing. It was pathetically hopeless. A searing pain ran from Snape's arm up to the base of his neck. He groaned. Not now. Not here. Sweat broke out on his forehead.  
  
"C-class dismissed. Read chapters 5-12 and write a roll of parchment summery." He said, leaning on the corner of the desk. The students looked concerned filed out quickly. The searing pain now turned into a flaming hot pain throughout his whole body. He could barely hold his arm straight to write quickly to Dumbledore to tell him that he had to go to Him. Tying it quickly to the leg of an owl, it flew quickly away up over the castle. The searing pain ran up his back again.  
  
"I'm coming my Dark Lord." Snape's image flickered and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhh! It has a plot now! Yay! ^^ Poor Professor Snape. So hated yet so loved! *Gives cookie to him* Chaos joins forces with Voldie? Ack, I can't look! Stay tuned!  
  
StarMoon*Bunny ^-^ 


	6. Love Triangles, Secret Identities, and R...

For the Protection of the Moon Princess  
  
Author: StarMoon*Bunny  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Suffering Continues  
  
[]-This means that they are speaking in Japanese.  
  
Wow, you are really going to kill me. How long has it been since I updated this? 2 years? Hee, hee.. Ya can't kill me now!  
  
It's just going to start getting good! Love Triangle! Secret identities! New Characters!*Glup*  
  
Good bye cruel world, I hardly knew ye!*runs from packs of people coming to kill her.* J/K Love Ya, Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in common room doing his homework. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had spread out in front of the fireplace. Hermione was currently occupying a cushy couch next to Ron.  
  
Usagi burst through the portrait hole. Harry was puzzled because she began to speak to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Japanese. "[Professor Snape is gone!]" She said in a panicked voice. "[Gone? Where?]" Seiya replied. "[I don't know, but Luna's been creeping around the castle lately and she said that he nearly collapsed in his last class and she hasn't seen him since!]" Yaten, Taiki and Seiya looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"[Dumbledore said something about him being a Death Eater. Perhaps what we have feared the most has happened.Voldemort and Chaos have joined forces.]" Taiki said. "[I think we should do some investigating.]" Yaten said. The others agreed and then left.  
  
"Uh, could someone just tell me what happened here?" Said Ron looking completely puzzled. Hermione seemed to be muttering to herself.  
  
Harry looked at the muttering Hermione. "Hermione? What's the matter?" Hermione looked as if someone told her the worst news in the world.  
  
"I think they just said that Snape is missing." Ron gave her an exasperated and puzzled look.  
  
"Since when could you speak Japanese?" Hermione smiled in a know-it-all way. "I picked it up just being around."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape stood in his Death Eater robes, long and black, they covered his face. Voldemort stepped into the center. He recognized them all. Including Lucius. Damn that man.  
  
Knowing him from school, he would force his poor abused son into telling him every detail from school about Harry. So Severus and Lucius had hung around quite a bit when they were younger, in fact it was Lucius who had convinced Snape to join the Death Eaters; most likely not one of his most wise dictions in his life. He also knew Lucius  
  
Malfoy would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Nothing. As they surrounded Voldemort in a semi-circle he saw a woman stroll into the room. She wore armor all coal black and had bat like wings on her back. What this? The Devil? Had Voldemort actually call upon the Devil to serve him? Or was it the other way around?  
  
Her eyes flashed a dangerous red as a tall black throne materialized behind her. Voldemort bowed to her feet.  
  
"My dear precious Chaos." Chaos? Snape was sure that was only a legend, an unstoppable force that controlled all and destroys all. It was calling upon the entire universe full of negative energy. Only the purest force in all of the millennia could save them from Chaos.  
  
"I am grateful that you have lent your humbling powers to us to save us from forever mixing with nothing but commoners, and we, The Death Eaters, shall be lifted up upon  
  
the shoulders of the world and Harry Potter shall be slaughtered and his blood shall pay for all the useless years we spent suffering under the rule of peace and light!" The Death Eaters cheered and Chaos smirked.  
  
"Stop right there!" The cry rang out over the cheers a flooding light from the door; Voldemort squinted as the brightness flooded over them. A girl, with long blond pigtails stood there in a rather odd getup lat looked like a cross between a school uniform and a clown suit. On her back glittered white wings. could she possibly be an angel?  
  
" I, Sailor Moon, come in the name of peace and justice and I shall right all your wrongs and triumph over darkness, leaving nothing but light and joy throughout the world.  
  
Your intentions are impure. and if anyone will pay with their blood it shall be me in the name of justice, truth, beauty and above all. Love! In the name of the moon, you're punished!" Sailor Moon jumped into the room, pulling out an over exaggerated wand  
  
with jewels and twinkling lights. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" A pink light flooded the room Snape whipped  
  
around the corner making his escape quickly. The last thing they needed was a girl in a school uniform claiming that she would bring peace, love, and justice. Not to mention the incredibly dumb name, Sailor Moon? Nutcase!  
  
"Get her you idiots!" screamed Voldemort. Sailor Moon kept them at bay for a while, but her attacks were draining.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" The crescent whipped around the room cutting cheeks and slicing through robes.  
  
"Get her! Get her! She is nothing but a child! Get her!!" Voldemort was incredibly screechy at the moment, yelling at his lost and confused Death Eaters to kill Sailor Moon.  
  
Snape watched safely at a distance. Voldemort didn't seem to miss him much, since he was already pretty preoccupied at the moment. Lucius got the closest.  
  
"Avada Ker-" "Star Serious Laser!" A white-hot beam hit Lucius with the force of a train, sending him flying back into a wall. A snapping sound was heard. The silence was deafening.in the distance a lone flute played an ancient tune known to all but still a mystery, opening into a full introduction.  
  
" We are the three wondering shooting stars.surrounded by the dark denseness of the night, Sailor Starlights, Stage on!" This time, 3 women in strange skimpy black leather  
  
getups entered the room, and now were defending the girl. Lucius got up looking frustrated his hood had fell from his face and his eyes glittered with fury.  
  
"Cruc-" The girl with silver hair jumped on the chance to attack. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" A ball of burning electric energy sizzled and crackled whacking  
  
Lucius and zapping him good. The tallest woman with brown hair took this chance to hit him again before he could mutter any other curse.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" The blast looked as if it had nearly killed Lucius. Sailor Moon smiled bravely.  
  
"Don't worry, I will save you.. Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!!!" There was a burst of feathers and sparkling light as Lucius stood dumbstruck.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" He hissed in a whisper, the light stopped suddenly, and Lucius slumped to the ground. This was now Snape's turn. Voldemort had long Appperated and now was gone.  
  
"Professor Snape?" The young girl said in surprise. "What did you do to Lucius Malfoy?!" He yelled defensively, as he held his wand out in front of him.  
  
"I purified his soul. He is now free to live without the Dark Mark and it's dark powers." Sailor Moon tiptoed to his side sliding up his sleeve on his left arm. It was gone. Not a trace was left whatsoever. It was perfect and smooth, never touched by evil. Snape's brow furrowed and looked confusingly at the 4 Senshis.  
  
"W-who are you?" The blond smiled lightly. In a shimmer of light stood in front of him a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and two Gryffindors.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino? Mr. Kou's?!" Snape had never been more surprised in his life; he was even taken more aback by this even than learning that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue.  
  
"Professor we are reincarnations of a past with warriors who guarded the planets. I am a princess from long, long ago and the Starlights protect me. I have come to Hogwarts for  
  
my safety, for a war between Dark and light begins and if I am killed it will surely spell doom for all who fight against the dark." Usagi said in a knowing voice. Snape rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I think we should go talk to Dumbledore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione met up at a statue of a woman holding a sword on the 5th floor.  
  
"We searched the whole building! Where are they? They couldn't have Apperated? Could they?" Said Harry leaning against the statue out of breath.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? No one can Apperate from the school, plus we aren't able to do such high level magic!" Said Hermione, not even in the least tired to tell them once more.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the Common Room? I don't think that we'll find them tonight." The three began to walk back up the stairs, jumping the third from the top.  
  
"Hermione, if you could understand Japanese, what exactly were they saying?" Asked Ron. Hermione was carefully calculating in her head.  
  
"Well they mentioned that Luna had been snooping around, then they said something about Chaos." "Chaos? What in the world is that?" Hermione spun around and spoke quickly and hushed to them.  
  
"Chaos is the legendary force that is so evil that not even all the power on the planet can stop him. The legend goes that a girl from a far away land sacrificed her soul to it and she  
  
was so pure in her actions that Chaos broke up into pieces. However, right before it lost its shape it called for revenge on the reincarnation of the princess and that whoever in the future would try to stop it again would suffer a most painful death."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione for a few quiet seconds. "Where do you get this stuff?" Asked Ron in a sarcastic tone. Hermione glared at Ron,  
  
turned on her heel and headed back towards the Common Room. Harry and Ron shrugged and continued on their way back to the Common Room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten and Harry were scrubbing the floor around the cabinets in Snape's classroom. Currently everyone was at lunch, even their Tormenter. It was peaceful and quiet, all except for the scrubbing of the wire brushes on the floor.  
  
"Yaten, where did you guys go last night?" Yaten froze up a bit and relaxed. "W-we had to follow Usagi. It's her job to know what's up around here, and we're just  
  
here to make sure that she won't get hurt in the process." The awkward silent scrubbing continued.  
  
"Do you work for the government in Japan?" Yaten smirked at Harry's question. "You could say that." Harry was getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"What was life back in Japan like, all normal, and stuff." Yaten looked over at his friend. He was staring at a little patch of floor and just tracing the cinderblock with the scrub brush. "Harry, are you worried about being normal?" Harry looked down not really wanting to say anything.  
  
"I've always wondered, what would it be like, if I didn't have magic, and if I didn't have the scar on my forehead and I wasn't famous, what would I be like. Would I be the  
  
same or would I be completely different?" Yaten smiled and continued to scrub the floor in a mechanical way.  
  
"I asked the very same thing to a friend of mine long ago, and do you know what she told me?" "What?" Harry said, leaning forward with interest.  
  
"You would. Harry, it's our life experiences that form the way we think and who we are. Think about it like this, life is a road, the road can turn one way or the other, and your  
  
choices on that road are what dictates your life and what you do with it. For instance, what would've happened if you had befriended Malfoy instead of Ron? My point is that you can drive yourself crazy trying to figure out who you could have been, but to me it  
  
seems much smarter to live the person you are to the best of your ability, and if you happen to stay happy the whole time, then congrats, your succeeding." Harry sat still for a moment.  
  
"I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said.. Are you sure that you're not Taiki really?" Yaten smirked and laughed.  
  
"That would be something.Plus, I've been asked this by someone else recently so all my answers are fresh. Shoulda seen me the first time around." Harry looked puzzled at Yaten.  
  
"Who?" Yaten looked as if he were struggling with the fact if he should tell him or not. "It was Seiya. Ever since we moved to Tokyo and into Juuban he has been in love with Usagi."  
  
"Why doesn't he just date her?" Harry said furrowing his brow. "It seems that easy but it's not. Usagi has a boyfriend-who's her soon to be fiancé. Seiya met her too late to woo her, and he grieves for her everyday because in his mind he  
  
knows he cannot love her, but in his heart, he dreams of her sweet touch and love for him. Seiya is a hopeless case. I've always told him he's going to end up single for the rest of his life, but does he ever listen? Nope. He continues to flirt with her even though she's bound to marry Mamoru in the next 2 years."  
  
An uneasy silence settled over the two. "How are things between Usagi and Mamoru?" Harry asked quietly. Yaten began to feel more and more unsettled, but calmed all at the same time. It felt good to tell someone about how everything was so tense between everyone.  
  
"Usagi loves Mamoru unconditionally, and I think she will no matter what happens. Mamoru on the other hand." Yaten trailed off leaving only the sound of scrubbing.  
  
"What? Is he cheating on her?" Harry leaned in listening intently. "Yes and no. He gazes at other women with such a hunger I don't understand how Usagi cannot see it. I see it. Our friends back in Japan see it. Seiya sees it and it tears him up  
  
inside because the last thing he would ever want to do would bring Usagi's world crashing down around her."  
  
Harry sat quietly calculating in his head the situation. "Does Mamoru know that Seiya is in love with Usagi?" Harry asked Yaten quietly.  
  
Yaten looked up at Harry and nodded slowly. "Yes, he knows it and I think that he stays with Usagi so he can watch Seiya suffer on the  
  
inside, because they have the biggest rivalry going between them. Even bigger than the one that Haruka and Seiya had long ago. I worry it draws to a swell and it will soon pop,  
  
leaving only hurt and pain for all parties involved." Snape came swirling into the classroom again. "Stop carrying on like school girls and finish up. I have a class in 15 minutes." He growled. "Yes, sir." They both said in unison, continuing with their scrubbing.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat curled up in the sunshine in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a Manga quietly to herself and giggling softly.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the window of the niche, a huge feathery owl flapped in and landed on a chair. She carefully untied the scroll from its leg, and with that it flapped out the window. Usagi unfurled the letter and a glow lit up her eyes.  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
